Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to apparatus and systems for centering and releasably holding predetermined objects of various sizes and, by way of example, relates to holders for optical lenses.
Information Disclosure Statement
Apparatus for releasably holding objects include various clamps and vises, in addition to pliers and other hand tools.
Known apparatus for centering and releasably holding optical lenses and other round objects typically include an annulus with typically three radially adjustable object support members projecting into the annulus for holding predetermined objects inside thereof.
Gimbal mounts for mirrors and other larger objects have been equipped with axial retaining clips and radially adjustable, spring-loaded edge-support pads for mounting and centering the objects.
In practice, such equipment requires considerable skill in handling and sometimes time-consuming adjustments. A more automatic system is designed similar to an iris for a photographic camera, having an annulus and an annular structure rotatable relative thereto, and having inwardly projecting lens or object holding fingers pivoted on the annulus and cammed to the annular structure for an accommodation of objects of various sizes. Holders of that type require very high precision in their manufacture and are priced in the upper one hundred to two hundred dollar range.
Because of these shortcomings and complications, many have continued the old practice of using wax, glue, adhesive tape and other makeshift methods for mounting lenses and various other objects in none too satisfactory arrangements.